Kalia
by evee
Summary: Okay this is a story about an Andalite called “Kalia” and her life; it varies from her parents to her life on the dome-ship to her life on Earth.This story takes place before the end books, straight after number 38,(where Estrid landed on earth).
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is a story about an Andalite called "Kalia" and her life; it varies from her parents to her life on the dome-ship "Boycott" (if anyone can think of a better name for the dome-ship please let me know) to her life on Earth. I haven't got all the Animorph books to correct me if I'm wrong anywhere. This story takes place before the end books, straight after number 38,(where Estrid landed on earth). The invasion is still a secret. At the end I will mention about the end of the war, about how everyone copes and stuff. Her are the names of some of the people in the story and how they come in to it:  
  
Axmili-Esgarrouth-Isthill - you know him already  
  
Kalia Rionach Boycott - my main person  
  
Riordan Alamar Belarus -Kalia's Father  
  
Shamicala Taratina Shanai -Kalia's Mother  
  
If you have any better names please let me know, cause this is where I'm a bit stuck with things.  
  
Thank you  
  
  
  
Right with this said you may continue.  
  
Hope you like it  
  
Love Tori 


	2. Kalia

Kalia.  
  
I don't remember much from when I was little, but despite this my birth was a monumental moment in the history of Andalite Z-space travel.  
  
I was the first Andalite to ever have been born in Z-space.  
  
Yeah, I know it sounds kinda lame. What? Oh yeah. You're wondering about my choice on words. Well since writing this I've lived on Earth for a while so I've picked up a lot of the "slang" that humans tend to use, and as this is mostly intended for humans to read. It'll just make things simpler.  
  
  
  
My parents were both involved in the military, my father a prince, rumoured to soon be a war-prince, my mother a top scientist, specialising in the study of intelligent Alien life forms. My mother and her unit of bio technicians and her ship "The Espirn" were travelling to a almost desolate solar system called the milky way, this having not been explored by manned spacecrafts as of the time, the council had decided that it would be best for the Espirn not to journey alone. And so it had been arranged to be escorted by my father's troop of warriors. When my mother had discovered this, she got a little upset about it. To say the least.  
  
I can't believe this is happening! Shamical ranted grinding some grass under her fore-hoof, I mean Stile.   
  
She said turning an eye towards her second in command Stile-Dreralin-Omarin  
  
This could easily be as important as ...as…as… Well a very important moment is our history, at the very least. she finished some what deflated. And we have to drag around a band of thick-skulled, rough and most probably IDIOTIC warriors!   
  
Hey, some of my troop may take offence at that. A male voice said, a moment later to be accompanied by rather lean and well build male. Prince Riordan Alamar Blazons  
  
And of course YOU wouldn't take offence Shamical growled shooting him dagger eyes  
  
No, actually I wouldn't. Riordan said calmly Just because some super brain doesn't like me, doesn't mean I should start panicking about myself  
  
Shamical couldn't say anything to that, she turned to Stile I think I'm finished here. There are some things still to be sorted with this exploration; I'd better get started on them. I'll been is the commanding deck if you wish to see me. She left the dome and trotted off down the main hall, she hated going down the main hall when the warriors' main shift was on. They would just plough straight on regardless of a female scientist trying to pass. Ever since her team has been stationed on the dome ship Boycott, she had always tried to organise her timetable so she would be having her work and free time on the skeleton shifts, when the more arrogant and pig-headed of the warriors would be asleep.  
  
But like anything, this wasn't always possible, as the more arrogant and pig-headed of the warriors were usually the ones she often had to consult about different matters.  
  
And they were the ones she was going to see now.  
  
She stopped just outside the door, and took a deep breath to compose herself. She had to act just as they did, don't let them intimate you, keep in control of things. Don't leave until you get what you want and be flexible.  
  
You might also want to swagger a bit, I find that works.   
  
Shamicala spun round to find Riordan standing behind her looking quite amused.  
  
What do you want?! she asked being annoyed at herself for speaking out loud and at him for pointing that out. Then a thought dawned on her YOU WERE FOLLOWING ME! She demanded  
  
No I didn't-  
  
Yes, you did because you're righ- she cut him off  
  
NO, I DIDN'T. he cut her back off You said you were going to be here. And please don't interrupt when other people are trying to talk. It's very bad manners He added.  
  
Shamicala laughed in disbelief YOU'RE Telling ME about bad manners? Now that's funny. And no PRINCE Riordan, you did follow me because I didn't say which commanding deck I would be on. There are least three, even a warrior. No wait even anIAristh /Iknows that. And if you don't I think the commander should think more wisely about who he gives his honours to.   
  
Riordan nodded in appreciation Very nice speech. But you might want to run over it again with the commander. He said indicating to behind me.  
  
To who was behind me to be precise.  
  
I didn't even want to look. 


	3. Shamical (help me think of a better name...

Chapter 2  
  
After the commander and all the officers had finished with me, I could still feel their voices vibrating around in my head like a huge bell being hit and I was right inside it.. And the Espirn was still to be escorted by Prince Riordan Troop. At remembering HIM, I feel my great dislike towards him again.  
  
I went to my room, to try and calm down before I ran into anyone and would start to yell abuse. It was reasonable big, about two-body lengths long in each direction. Its walls adorned with maps and diagrams and mounted holograms of my friends and of my small family. My mother and father and older brother Lexicon who works on the home planet transporting machinery. Anyway available worktop space isn't ever available for long, it being covered in disks and backup disks and gadgets of all sorts. I always feel so cramped up in my little room but I've heard about the Aristh's room. About how miniscule they are. I've never seen them personally as I've never had any business to tend to down in the Arisths end of the ship. There're said to be just big enough for an Andalite to squeeze into. I'm sure though, they must be exaggerating. Wouldn't they?  
  
I worked on the exploration project and found that there was a high chance that the Z-space was reshaping and could be for some time. Great. That was all I needed, If the Z-space started to shift and twist is could make this project even longer.  
  
Even longer with Prince Riordan.  
  
And less chance of convincing the Council that we didn't need Prince Riordan and his troop.  
  
I came to my room to make myself feel better and somehow I knew I was going to leave it feel much, much worse. 


End file.
